Питер
|Изображение = 230px |Кандзи = ピーター |Ромадзи = Pītā |Раса = Человек |Пол = Мужской |Принадлежность = Цирк «Ноев ковчег» |Род деятельности = Воздушный гимнаст цирка «Ноев ковчег» |База операций = Лагерь цирка «Ноев ковчег» |Статус = Погиб |Манга = Том 6, Глава 24 |Японская озвучка = Юки Тай |Родственники = Венди (сестра, погибла) |Аниме = 3 сезон, 1 серия }} Питер (ピーター, Pītā) — воздушный гимнаст цирка «Ноев ковчег», работающий в паре с Венди. Вместе, их представляют как «невесомые, парящие словно птицы под куполом цирка, акробаты Бланко». Внешность thumb|left|150px Питер выглядит, как мальчик с короткими светлыми волосами. Как цирковой артист, он носит небольшую шляпу, украшенную перьями, жилет с оборчатым воротником, свободные шорты с изображенными на них звездами и колготки. Все это представлено оттенками зеленого.Kuroshitsuji манга; Том 8, Титульный лист Его макияж состоит из трех алмазов, наклеенных под правым глазом. Его уличная одежда представляет собой плащ, похожий на пальто, и черные перчатки, которые украшены маленькими звездами; на самом деле, эти украшения являются скрытыми выдвижными проволоками, которые он использует, как оружие. В прошлом Питер носил рваную и потертую одежду. Несмотря на то, что это было давно, его рост с той поры не изменился, поскольку он является карликом. Характер Питер — вспыльчив и невежлив; он склонен к насилию и часто отпускает грубые, саркастические замечания. Он не испытывает никаких угрызений совести от убийства других людей, иногда даже угрожает другим членам цирка. Несмотря на гневливость, он способен быстро принимать решения. thumb|left|95px Например, когда он оставляет нападение на Финниана, чтобы расправиться с более серьезной угрозой.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 33, страница 11 Он восприимчив и догадлив, например, быстро догадался, зачем одному стрелку множество винтовок.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 33, страница 17 Питер отчего-то недолюбливает Долл, постоянно приравнивая её к чему-то слишком детскому.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 28, страница 21''Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 29, страница 23 Он также, вероятно, недолюбливает Снейка, так как грозился убить его, если тот не справится со своей работой.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 30, страница 14 Тем не менее, он заботится о Венди, почти всегда находясь рядом с ней. Например, он старается помочь ей, когда она повреждает свою ногу.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 29, страница 29 Кажется, он уважает Джамбо, так как прислушивается к его совету, и очень огорчается, когда узнает, что он убит.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 33, страница 5 История Питер вырос в переулке Ист-Энда, который он называл «сточной канавой», вместе с другими членами основного состава цирка, за исключением Снейка. Джокер заявил, что они собрались вместе потому, что каждого из них судьба сделала неполноценным. Бедой Питера и Венди стала карликовость.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 35, страница 3 По этой причине они выглядят, как вечные дети, хотя на деле они гораздо старше; это подразумевается, когда Питер делает выговор Долл за то, что она ведёт себя как ребенок, несмотря на то, что Питер выглядит намного моложе ее.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 28, страница 21 Как воры, они не увенчались успехом, им с трудом удавалось выжить. В какой-то момент, барон Кельвин нашел их в переулке, и взял к себе. Прожив в поместье в течение некоторого времени, они решили создать цирк, где Венди и Питер заняли роль акробатов на трапеции.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 35, страницы 3-5 Сюжет Манги Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Peter, along with the other members of the Noah's Ark Circus, parades the streets of London, in order to uplift the spirits of people and garner attention for their circus group.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 33-34 At a circus show that Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis attend, Peter and Wendy are presented by Joker as the duo that form the flying trapeze act, and they perform befittingly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 20 After the show, he and Wendy mock Sebastian for getting bitten by a tiger.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, page 2 Later, Joker introduces Ciel and Sebastian, new second-tier members, to Wendy and the rest of the group.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 38-40 Some time after Ciel and Sebastian joined the circus, Peter is intended to put on another performance. However, when Wendy twists her ankle,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 23 Sebastian is called in as her replacement, and because Peter insists on staying with her and refuses to give him a hand, Sebastian is forced to do the performance with William T. Spears.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 27 Later, Peter gathers with Joker and Jumbo, and learns that Ciel and Sebastian invaded their tents, their motives obscure. He insults Snake and Doll, and asks if they should carry out the plan that night. In the end, he agrees with Joker about consulting Father first.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 20-21 The next day, he slaps Doll after learning that Ciel and Sebastian have left the circus. He is stopped by Jumbo, and eventually concedes that they should carry out the plan the next night without Joker.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, pages 23-26 thumb|150px|left|Питер находит коллекцию оружия Мэйлин That night, they go to the Phantomhive manor, where they split up in an attempt to accomplish their goal quickly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, pages 29-30 After a little while, Wendy and Peter hear Jumbo calling out to them, telling them to leave the mansion. When they run to his location, they discover that Finnian has already killed him. Angrily, they approach Finnian and engage in a brief battle. They decide to split him in half with a wire strung between the two of them, but Wendy is shot by an unseen sniper.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 3-10 Peter abandons Finnian, recognizing that the sniper is the bigger threat. He approaches the rooftop where the shots came from and finds a large amount of rifles. Mey-Rin manages to land a shot on his left arm, and he rushes to conceal himself. To his shock, he discovers that Mey-Rin is the sole sniper, and that the extravagant number of rifles is simply to shorten reload time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 11-17 Then, Peter decides it is necessary to warn Beast and Dagger, and leaps to go to tell them. While he is flying through the air, Mey-Rin aims a rifle at him. Subsequently, he lies dead inside the Phantomhive manor, indicating that the shots were powerful enough to blow him through a window.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 18-19 Цитаты *(Снейку) «Из-за дурацкой вылазки придется выступление сегодня пропустить. Если что-нибудь пойдет не так, я тебя лично удушу!»'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 30, страница 15 *(О Мэйлин) «Проклятье... Джамбо был прав! Ну и местечко... Но если я не скажу Даггеру и... Странно все это. Даже если у него есть столько оружия... Как можно из винтовки стрелять так быстро и точно, словно из простого пистолета?! Этого не может быть! Святые небеса! Это же простая прислуга! Почему мы не можем с ними справиться!?»'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 33, страница 17 Интересные факты * Образ Питера может быть связан с Питером Пэном. Они имеют одно и тоже имя, их одежда зеленых тонов, партнерш обоих из них зовут Венди, и они оба «застряли в детстве».Kuroshitsuji manga; Глава 35, страница 3 Примечания en:Peter de:Peter pl:Peter es:Peter fr:Peter it:Peter Категория:Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Персонажи Категория:Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus Категория:Мертвы